


High School Never Ends

by collosal_bertolt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan will kill me, Guys i cracked, Help, I finally wrote fanfic, Multi, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collosal_bertolt/pseuds/collosal_bertolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au from the pov of the guys of AOT. Follow them as they survive being really angry, becoming a sweaty nervous wreck and talking to girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fanfic so pls don't bash me too hard.

Eren's POV

Shit.

The dreaded first day of school. Another summer wasted away. Another school year starts where I will just scrape by and pass. Maybe not. Maybe I'll fail this year completely. Woohoo for self encouragement. 

I wearily exit my comfortable bed, my eyes still half closed. I walk over to my phone to see if i have any texts to start off this day. No surprises here, there's one from Mikasa. Mikasa lives right next door, and she's practically my sister. I've known her since I was 2 years old. She was one of my two best friends, the other one being my nerdy sidekick Armin. I've saved his ass from getting beat up too many times to count. But he's a nice guy. Like way too nice. I have no idea how he's survived school so far. Anyway, back to my text from Mikasa.

M: R u excited?

E: Fuck no.

M: As was expected.

E: Whatever. I have to get ready for this shithole of a day.

M: k, c u latr.

I walk over the shower and turn on the hot water. This is the only way i wake up. The water splashes against my face and i wake up slightly. Only slightly. I'll be falling asleep again later. It doesn't really matter today though. We have an assembly and we go to our homeroom, then we leave. Pretty simple. Then i'll join my friends for a while and then go home. Repeat. Just with less hanging with friends and more sleep deprivation. Ideal, isn't it.

I dry off and shove my mouth full with cereal. I grab my shit as my parents wish me good luck and walk out the door. I'm greeted by Armin, who got up way earlier because apparently he's excited to go to school. I don't understand him sometimes.

"Come on we're gonna be late! School starts in 20 minutes! We have to walk at an even faster rate now! Seriously, Eren could you not be bothered to get to ready on ti-"

"Armin. Shut the fuck up."

"Okay."

I ring Mikasa's doorbell and her mom answers.

"Oh, hello Eren! Mikasa will be out in a minute!" She says happily.

Sometimes i think her mom is too happy.

"MIKASA, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE" she yells upstairs.

Mikasa didn't reply, as is per usual Mikasa style. She wasn't a huge talker, and never smiled much, but she's still fun to be around. She's also tougher than most guys in the school, which can be pretty funny.

She walks down the stairs, and I am amazed. I have no idea why, but Mikasa looked really hot. Like holy shit. Hold up, Eren are you finding yourself attracted to Mikasa? What the fuck. No this is weird, Mikasa is like your sister. But like jesus christ!

"Eren. Eren. EREN"

I feel myself being slapped across the face.

"You spaced out completely." Mikasa says.

"I did? Sorry. I'm in a weird mood today."

Kind of a lie.

"Well we only have 18 minutes to get to school! Come on!" Armin bugs us.

"Armin calm your shit." I yell back at him.

But what was with Mikasa today? Like this is totally new. What the actual fuck is going on. But then again, maybe i don't mind it that much...


	2. But I don't want to be social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt and Reiner go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2. I am going to try and write at a faster rate. Chapters will be short, so there will probably be more than usual. Again, first fanfic, don't kill me.

Bertolts POV

"Wake up sleepy head!'

I open my eyes to see a smiling Reiner Braun above me.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I yell.

Reiner is on my floor laughing his ass off.

"You scared the shit out of me! How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Your window was open! You should be more cautious! There could be invaders coming in through your window!" He say sarcastically through his explosive laughter.

"You are a really shitty guy sometimes you know that?" I ask my best friend.

"I think what i was doing was rather nice! I was waking you up for the first day of school!"

Oh Shit.

"Fuck. It's the first day of school. How did i forget. Now i have to be social and I don't want to be social! I'm not good at being social. What if all the girls laugh at me! I can't talk to girls you know that. Shitshitshitshitshi-"

"Relax, you're gonna be fine. You really should try and talk to girls. Maybe the sweaty prince is secretly a charmer." he tries to assure me.

"You and I both know that sweating is not a turn on. Besides I don't like any girls anyway."

"Well maybe you should try and get out there. Maybe the sweatiness is cute." he continues, lying through his teeth.

My sweat problem is not cute. Not at all. 

"Whatever. Let's just get to school" I say.

I put one of my usual outfits. Jeans, a t-shirt, and an open button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. We walk downstairs. I explain to my parents that the asshole next to me snuck in through the window. I grab a pop tart and a carton of milk for the wall. The most fulfilling breakfast. I sit through the boring assembly that principal eyebrows gives us. His real name is Principal Erwin Smith, but he has the biggest fucking eyebrows ever. I think it was Springer who came up with the nickname, so major props to him.

The assembly ends, and i go to my homeroom, which is science with Ms. Zoe. I actually really like her, and science, so my homeroom isn't that bad. Plus I have Reiner, who i need. Like no homo, but i would not be able to survive without Reiner. I would be so much of a nervous wreck that i wouldn't be able to operate like a normal human being. 

Ms. Zoe, who is completely insane, finally starts the class.

"Alright students, I'd like to introduce our newest student, Annie Leonhart."

A short girl walked in. Like a foot shorter than i am, but then again i'm really fucking tall. She looks up and i instantly start sweating. She is the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. Holy shit. Now i'm hoping that Reiner wasn't lying when he said that maybe my nervous wreck of a personality could actually be cute. She sits down right in front of me. I feel my self sweating like a dog. I feel a thin piece of paper poke me. I look to my right to see Reiner passing me a note. I open the note.

"You're staring, Bertl."

Shit, he's right. I quickly look away. Reiner is smiling like the goddamned cheshire cat. I spend the rest of the class trying not to stare. The bell rings and i walk like a zombie out of the door. Reiner is standing right next to me.

"Is Bertl, the sweaty prince, finally crushing on someone?"

I disregard his comment.

"Annie Leonhart..." I mutter under my breath

I start to fall. Reiner catches me.

"Easy there lovebird, i got ya."

Annie Leonhart. Huh.


	3. how to get your nervous wreck of a best friend to talk to girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner helps his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner chapter. Unfortunately I won't be pairing reiner with someone as of now. Maybe I'll change my mind later. Also please leave constructive criticism if you feel so inclined.

Reiners POV

A week has passed since Bertl fell head over his gargantuant legs. He hasn't learned much about Miss Leonhart, nor has anyone else. I've never seen her smile and she always keeps to herself and sits alone at lunch. Bertl, being the nervous wreck that he is, hasn't built up the courage to even to talk to her yet. But I, reiner braun, shall change that!

"Let go of me!" Bertl yells as I drag him towards the lunch table. 

"Stop struggling I'm helping you" I tell him as I sit him down at the lunch table where Annie is sitting.

He suddenly realizes where he is and shoots me a look that could burn through me. He mouths the words "you piece of shit" as I sit down next to him.

"What do you want?" She asks us without changing the inflection in her voice. 

"You looked lonely, so we decided to join you." I say with confidence. 

"Look, I don't need friends." She says.

"Everyone needs friends. I have bertl, bertl has me, and you'really kinda the odd man out. So tell us about yourself."

"There's nothing to know. I went to a different school, now I'm here. What about your silent friend?" She asks.

Bertolt froze and turned to sweat.

"Uh... I'm kind of a nervous wreck with a sweating problem so I got that going for me..."

She laughed. It was a very short laugh, but it was a laugh. Bertolt keep doing what you're doing.

"So my social misery is hilarious. I was starting to doubt myself more than I already doubt myself. 

She didn't laugh but she smiled a little bit. Bertolt, you're doing just fine.


	4. social predicaments of some teenage boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is with eren, armin, reiner, and bertolt. Just boys hanging out and explaining their years so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter being rlly short. Theyre already short but ch 3 was ridiculous.

Connie's POV

"Pizza?" I ask.

"PIZZA!" The guys answer in unison. 

It was a usual Friday after noon. We all get pizza after school. Hang out, watch a movie, normal stuff you do on a Friday. 

We all buy and sit down.

"So how's everyones year so far? I ask.

"I'm still a nervous wreck but at least I'm getting somewhere. So that's pretty good." Bertolt says. 

"It's nice to see the sweaty prince finally pursuing a not so sweaty princess. So who is it? As if we didn't know." Eren says.

"Wait everyone knows? Reiner did you tell?! I'm gonna kill you!" He yells.

"Relax! You just happen to stare. A lot. Don't kill anyone. Please!" Armin assures him.

"Oh. Is it really that obvious?"

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

Bertolt sighs.

"I'm sorry that I don't crush on people that much!" He says, defeated. 

"You'll be fine." I try to assure him.

"What about everyone else? Who's pursuing someone to fulfill their romantic desires." I ask the rest of the table.

"Studies come first!" Armin blurts out without hesitation. 

"Oooookay, anyone else?"

"I don't like her but Krista is pretty hot. Just putting that on the table." Reiner remarked.

"She's also got a lesbian best friend that'll kill you if you try anything. One hell of a competition." Eren answered.

"Hey! I just said she was hot!"

"Well whatever. How bout you, Eren?" I ask the easily angered teen.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I think I like Mikasa..."

"Woah!"

"Fuck!"

"I did not here about this!"

"Now this is interesting!"

"Is it really that surprising?" Eren asks.

"Well no. It's not like it's weird, but we're all excited, cuz it's about time." Bertolt tells him.

"How long has it been expected?" He asks.

"Forever. You're only with mikasa like 90% of the time." Reiner explains. 

"Well good for you. Personally, I have gone through no change, and I am still hopelessly in love with Sasha. I shall be forever stuck in the friend zone. But I can dream." I say.

"You'll be fine. I mean everyone but her knows, but you'll be fine. Reiner says hopefully. 

"Well I'm probably in the same boat. She only sees me as a good friend." Eren says.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING BLIND IT IS RIDICULOUS!"


	5. Eren does stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren contemplates life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one probably wont be very long. Eren chapters might be a little more sparse then other chapters.

Erens POV

"If your report is not spotless, I will have you do the entire paper again. I will not tolerate any messiness. Do you understand this class?"

"Yes Mr. Levi." The class recited in unison.

Mr. Levi was weird. He didn't give his last name, so we called him Mr. Levi. Complete and total neat freak. Everything in the history room was spotless. His hobby was cleaning. His HOBBY was CLEANING. He was messed up in the head. Something was going between him and Ms. Zoe. Im pretty sure they had pet names or something. Or offensive nicknames. At least i know he calls her four eyes or shitty glasses. Romantic I know.

Speaking of romance, I suck at it. I've just been treating her just like a friend. Then again, I'm not even sure if i like her. Whatever call me a hopeless not so romantic.

"Hey."

I jumped a little.

"Hey, Mikasa! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Need any help with your homework tonight?"

"Actually yeah. Im kinda strugglin with Mr. Zacharias' math homework. Could you come over to my house at like 7?"

"Yeah sure." She says, in her usual monotone voice.

I start to walk away, when i remember something.

"By the way, Get dinner beforehand, cuz my parents aren't home."

"Ok. See you at 7."

I walk to my next period when I realize that my heart just slowed down. How fast was it beating? Holy shit i really do like Mikasa. And she's coming to my house alone. Oh my god this is so fucking perfect. Maybe I'm not a hopeless romantic. It just took me a little while to realize who i was looking for. Hiding in plain sight. How cliche.


	6. Bertolt tries to get a number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter being so short. Yeah. Again constructive criticism is appreciated. So enjoy.

Bertolt's POV

Reiner and I sat with Annie everyday for the next few weeks. She became a friend to Reiner and I. We started encouraging her to become more social and our table expanded. She slowly became friendlier with people. Maybe not friends, but friendlier. Though her and Mikasa became friends, which makes sense. They're kinda similar. The biggest difference being that i don't have a huge crush on Mikasa. But whatever we were getting closer. I was getting somewhere for once. And i was happy about it.

"BERTL!"

Reiner.

"What is it this time." I say.

"Party at my place. Friday. I'm inviting you and telling you to invite Annie. Go do something productive with your lack of a love life."

Thanks for those words of encouragement, Reiner. What a best friend. He started to walk away.

"But Reiner, what if she secretly really hates me and doesn't want to go because i asked her and then everyone will laugh at me and then i'll cry myself to sleep and grow old and never get married because i can't talk to girls and i'll be all alo-"

"Bertl. Shut up. You are the only person i have ever seen make her smile. Besides, it's a party. It's not a date. Yet." He grinned.

"Fine. I'll go ask her. But if this doesn't work you are buying me consolation food."

"Well I'm broke, so this has to work!" He assured me.

Fuck it. I've got nothing to lose. I walked to her locker where she was putting her books away.

"Hey." I say nervously.

"Hey." She responds.

"So Reiner's throwing a party and he told me to invite you."

"Why?" she responds.

"Because you're our friend i guess and he wants you to come."

"Why'd he have you do it."

I start sweating. There is absolutely no one else who would question this. Bertl, what is with your taste in women?

"I have no idea. He's a lazy bastard. He just decided. Life. Words. Rambling. I'm getting off topic."

Sweat. Sweat is pouring down my face like it's fucking Niagra falls. 

"Are you okay. You seem to be sweating a lot." She says.

"Oh, yeah, its a thing, that i do, its kind of a problem, i'm kind of a nervous wreck. So party or no party?"

"Sure. I'll come. When is it?"

"It's, uh, friday."

"What time."

"To be honest i don't know. I could text you the details."

"You don't have my number."

Fuck.

"Well you're right about that." I say.

"Was this just a way for you to get my number?"

My face is bright red.

"No, of course not, I literally, uh, only just realized that I, uh, don't have your, uh, number..."

I am an ocean of sweat.

"Well whatever it is i don't care. Give me your phone."

Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit.

"There. Text me the details."

She walked away as i jumped in joy.

"Reiner! You are not gonna believe this!"

I'm walking home listening to Fall Out Boy. I have a thing for modern alt rock. I look at my phone to see what song is next. "A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me" weird title, good song. The lyrics echo in my ears.

So say what are you waiting for, 

kiss her, kiss her 

I set my clocks early 'cause i know im always late

If only i could relate. Maybe one day i will relate. Whatever. The Sweaty Prince was not known for his skills with the opposite gender. But if i could get Annie, I'd be able to do anything. Fuckin' anything.


	7. Connie is friend zoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie continues to be friend zoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Springles. Btw krista/ymir and levihan are going to be implied or in the background. Srry and stuff. Mains ships are eren/mikasa bertl/Annie and springles not sure what I'm gonna do with jean yet but he'll appear sometime.

Connie's POV

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"Mmmmmhhhmmm! Mmmghffffmmggmh!" She responds with bread stuffed in her mouth. 

"Oh yeah, totally." I jokingly tell Sasha. 

"Are you going to eat that potato?" She says.

"Am I just your perpetual source of food?"

"Pffft! Whaaat? Of course not. Give me the damn potato."

"Someones fisty!" I say, handing her the potato. 

I always give her the potato. Maybe it'll help me in the long run. That is if there is a long run. If I'm not just the friend forever. Fuck, I'm the best friend. This sucks. A lot. But hey, I get to spend a lot of time around her, so I guess that's a plus? Nope. No its not. Whatever she scarfing down a potato. She's so cute when she eats food. Is it weird that I find that cute? Probably. 

"Hey! baldy! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm out of it today" I say, cringe at the nickname she's given me.

"Would you and your boyfriend like anything else?" The waiter says.

"Oh no, we're just friends." She tells him.

The knife is plunged into my heart. 

"Oh, my bad. Anything else?" He replies.

"No thank you." Sasha explains to him.

The waiter walked away. Before he dissappeared into the he turns around and mouths the words "you can do it, bro!". He understands. All guys understand.

We paid the check and before we left the waiter (named Thomas) gave me some more encouragement. 

"Did you just befriend with the waiter?" She asked.

"Maybe." I say with a grin.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"But you're a cute idiot."

The knife was pulled out of my heart. FUCK YEAH I'M A DUMBASS BUT I GOT A CUTE FACE AWWW YEAH SUCCESS BITCHES.

I get a little carried away sometimes.


End file.
